surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard Timeline
The Wizard Timeline is an unofficial timeline created by ApertureEmployee427. In this timeline, Meme Man is a wizard. He can cast spells using his wand, and has the ability to apparate, which is a form of teleportation. In this timeline exists a Picardía Face known as “Mr. MAGIC Jamie”, who has magical powers. In this timeline alone, there are two Overlord Gods: Socrates, God of Irony, and André, God of Surreality. They created the TEAPOT and Crustacean of Creation. There are ten Tetrahedrons that, when wielded all at once, can be used to conquer the entire multiverse. Meme Man must find them all before the Pillars do. After all of this, he puts all of the tetrahedrons in a special dimension, and finds all of the other powerful shanpes are also there, including the octahedrons. He accidentally bumps into a few, creating a domino effect that leads to the creation of the Infinidecanonaoctaheptaseptahexapentaquadratrirhombocontadigon of Reality. Not even wanting to know what could happen if this monster of a shape falls into the wrong hands, he leaves the dimension and has it sealed off. After the Final Crisis After the Final Crisis occurs in this timeline, the Teapot achieves neogenesis, but at a cost. Everything, including himself, was erased. This creates a new timeline where everything has been created by the Crustacean alone. There is no more magic, and it is similar to the canon timeline, with a few differences. * Meme Lads actually happened. (Meme Man gained his current voice when he was resurrected) * Slunker and Money Face are two entirely separate beings. * Riddle of the Rocks still happened, long after Meme Lads. * The Meme Lads eventually reunite, and Meme Man Jr., Slunker, Irony Child, and Birdman are surprised that Meme Man is alive and notice his new voice and accent. (Although, you can never really tell with Birdman, considering how weird he is.) * There is a new Coolguy called Bismuth Picardia. She can fire rainbow glitch beams that turn people into glitchy, rainbow, almost zombified versions of themselves with completely glitched-out eyes. Slunker encounters Money Face while looking for a new home after his old one was destroyed by a Coolguy. Slunker notices that Money Face looks just like him, but Money Face just asks Slunker if he requires satellite dishes. Even though Slunker says no, Money Face bombards him with satellite dishes anyway. Slunker retaliates by throwing his whole anime collection at Money Face, but immediately regrets it as it is now flying through space with Money Face. He then remembers his old friends and goes off to find them all so they can help him retrieve his collection. Meme Man is at the grocery store when his old friends find him. They're surprised that he is alive (he had died in Meme Lads episode 4), and notice his new voice. He explains that he gained his new voice when he was resurrected by a mysterious being. Meme Man Jr. is suspicious that Meme Man is not the real Meme Man, and questions him. Meme Man answers the questions correctly, and all are convinced (except Birdman, probably) that Meme Man is in fact Meme Man. He pays for his items and they exit the store. Slunker explains his situation, which confuses Meme Man as he had assimilated Money Face into sparkling universe dust several chr.eggdecades before. After some consideration, Meme Man (reluctantly) agrees to help find Slunker's lost anime collection. Meme Man, Slunker, Meme Man Jr., and Irony Child set off, Birdman briefly stays behind as he had fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Orang finds Slunker's anime collection. As he does not like anime, he vandalizes it and attempts to leave. Money Face appears, typically asking if Orang requires satellite dishes. Orang responds by kicking Money Face away, then leaves. Meme Man explains to his friends all that had happened to him since he was resurrected. Irony Child says something along the lines of "Life can't always be sunshine and rainbows." The mention of the word "rainbow" triggers the arrival of Bismuth Picardía, who yells "DID SOME LONG-LOST CARBON-BASED LIFEFORM JUST SAY... RAINBOWS?" Meme Man tells everyone to run, and everyone obliges, Birdman summoning his wings and zipping off extremely fast. Bismuth fires glitchy rainbow beams at the group continually, but keeps missing. Birdman whips around and smashes the metallic Coolguy into who-knows-where. They are all relieved when they find that they have found Slunker's anime collection. Slunker grabs it all, but then notices it has been vandalized. Meme Man inspects it and realizes it was the work of Orang. He starts shaking. "I feel... not that bothered, actually." he exclaims, as he never liked Slunker's collection. Slunker, however, is furious. He vows revenge against Orang, but Meme Man advises against it, as Slunker is nowhere near Orang's power level. Slunker demands to know how to attain the level of power necessary to fight Orang, but Meme Man protests, as a battle against Orang could take a long time and they'd end up getting nowhere. Meme Man Jr. suggests they find some way to help Slunker attain enough money to buy new anime merchandise, at which point Birdman has had enough of this anime business and leaves. Memes In Meme Man the Wizard, Meme Man uses his wand to prove he is a wizard by casting Carpe Retractum to bring Bepis to him. In Magical Irony, Meme Man is practicing magic, when he accidentally summons Mr. MAGIC Jamie. Before the Picardía Face has a chance to use his powers, Meme Man casts Petrificus Totalus on him, rendering him temporarily both powerless and immobile. In Apparation Practice, Meme Man practices apparation, causing him to become disorient. The Steank Waiter then arrives and serves Meme Man Bepsu to help with his disorient. Trivia The first part of this timeline was inspired by Harry Potter. Everything post-neogenesis was inspired by Meme Lads. Category:Non-Canon Category:Timelines Category:Semi-Surreal Category:Warm and bad